


【DV】年龄操作

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 12





	【DV】年龄操作

蕾蒂出差带回来一个小孩子，跟哥说你养。然后走了。哥一看，弟败者食尘变成年轻俊秀小后生。初步估计视觉年龄看海扁王可能还要再等两年。尼禄一进门看到弟，又看看哥，说哦豁老爸你身体还挺好啊这又是哪年犯下的错误。弟人小心不小，操着奶声奶气的口音说放屁，我是你叔。  
尼禄吓得当场就是一声唔姆。  
哥解释，意外。  
尼禄说是挺意外的，那咋办。  
哥说我带。  
尼禄说要不搁家里放着给点水和粮食也行，姬莉叶忙的时候也这样。  
弟说你俩不还是在谈私生子吗？  
哥说那跟着我跑任务吧。遂带弟出门。摩托车还比弟高点儿，弟爬了半天都没爬上去，哥在后边看，神色峻然。半天问，要帮忙吗？  
弟说别小看我。然后又爬了半天，最后说，你带钱了吗。  
哥问，带钱干嘛我出门从不带钱。  
弟说，打车。  
遂打车，弟从比自己巴掌大的钱包里抠抠搜搜扯出两张纸币，又把几个钢镚摊在手心上数，够数了给司机付车费。司机看哥的眼神充满鄙夷。一脸写着这么大人了出门还让儿子付零花钱做车费。  
哥解释，他是我弟弟。  
司机说我懂，转过去打开收音机。电台放新闻，豪门恩怨，富二代发现亲爹整出一个小自己两轮的私生子，一半的财产要划给这还在学ABC的小娃娃。哥越听脸色越青。最后亚麻套刀鞘伸过去一挑关掉了收音机。  
好不容易下车，见委托人，委托人一看后边跟着一小白毛，笑眯眯地说您还带孩子出工作啊。小白毛委委屈屈地说，我在外面要叫他哥哥。  
委托人一听，笑意更深，先生，没必要，先生您看着挺年轻的，真没必要。  
不是的，他真的是……算了。哥扶额叹气，把偷笑的弟拎起来带走去刷本。  
本刷完了，委托人说钱打给莫里森。弟奶声奶气问出租车钱能不能给报了。委托人捏了捏弟的小脸蛋儿，小孩儿还挺财迷，呐，拿去买糖吃。  
哥俩出门，弟把纸币一张一张塞到钱包里。哥觉得有点丢人。但弟现在这情况他也不好说什么。弟说饿了。哥说那回家让尼禄给你整点吃的。弟说要吃甜点。  
你心理又没变成小孩子，别跟我撒娇。哥说，回家。  
弟皱着脸咕哝着哥这不好那不好。不小心撞到路人，弟说对不起。路人姑娘看到这小白毛瘪着一张小脸，笑着跟哥说您儿子真可爱。  
哥解释，不，他是我——算了，我们家孩子有点皮，不好意思。  
姑娘走了，弟抗议，维吉尔你不能借机占我便宜！原来你是这样的维吉尔！  
小孩子不要大吵大闹，好吵。  
少来，你现在开始过爹瘾了怎么不去关心一下尼禄，内是你真儿子。  
不要跟我吵架但丁。  
谁想跟你吵架，讲不过就只会来这套，要么就跟妈面前维吉尔宝宝委屈哭哭。  
那行吧甜点不用吃了省得你蛀牙，哎计程车劳驾停这边。  
爸↗↘比↗↘！  
草莓圣代，香气甜蜜水果光鲜，哥和弟一人面前摆着一杯。弟那份多加了一点糖浆。弟拿勺子挖着吃，小jiojio够不着地板，在半空晃荡。哥看他吃东西，自己那份没动。弟见哥这样，就问，怎么了，要我坐你腿上吃才有内味儿是吗？  
但丁我进去了对你没有好处。哥皱眉。弟咬着小勺子，那你怎么不吃？  
哥把自己那盏圣代推到弟面前，太甜了，果然是给小孩吃的东西。  
弟心想小时候你可不是这么说的。他也知道哥的用意，就心安理得拿过来说谢谢你爸比，在哥要伸手抢回来之前赶紧把杯子划拉到自己这边。  
他俩旁边座儿上一小孩一直吱哇乱叫。家长也不管熊孩子。熊孩子在店里跑来跑去跳上跳下，玩累了穿着鞋子在卡座上爬来爬去说我要吃草莓冰激凌，我TM就是要吃草莓冰激凌！！！  
家长说不行。熊孩子一看旁边，正好撞上弟的视线。弟左右开弓两个勺子从两个杯子里挖下大大两口冰淇淋，塞到嘴里，闭上眼陶醉，大声道，爸爸，草莓圣代好好吃呀。  
熊孩子哇的一声哭出来。  
哥说但丁你真是个混蛋。  
弟说彼此彼此。  
他俩回家，尼禄给做饭，特地给弟整了蛋包饭（鬼知道他为什么会做这玩意儿但是他说会就是会），蛋皮上用番茄酱画了一个油腻腻的爱心。然后给哥一盘洋葱炒饭。  
哥问，蛋呢？  
尼禄说，没了，就够一份。  
哥沉默。尼禄看看哥，这样吧老爸，他跑回厨房拿过番茄酱，在炒饭上挤了俩字大力，您看看是不是更有仪式感一点。  
……吃饭吧。哥咳嗽一声。  
我不吃了，我帮妮可去修车，你们慢用。  
尼禄说着脱掉围裙跑出门去。弟的胃被草莓奶油填满，拿勺子戳蛋皮。哥教训他，好好吃饭不要霍霍粮食。  
弟没搭理他，喝了一口水。半天突然说，都记不起上次一起坐下来吃饭的时候了。  
哥沉默。记忆里长大以后又确实没什么正常的相处时光。跟现在这个弟坐一块儿倒有点以前的感觉了。上一次他们俩还这么点大的时候还是在餐桌上等着伊娃把晚饭端上来。  
行了行了别伤感了。弟说，瞅你那样小维维又要掉眼泪了是吗？  
哥刚想反驳，弟举着勺子，一块蛋皮包着米饭递到哥面前，说，张嘴。  
哥完全本能照做。弟扬起小脸蛋笑着说帮我试试尼禄这小子手艺怎么样。  
哥含糊地说还行。两个人彼此心照不宣。  
晚上睡觉哥半夜醒了，看到弟趴在自己肚子上打呼噜。弟细胳膊细腿儿，嘴巴里小虎牙隐隐若现。哥揉揉那头毛，把被子重新盖上。心里面有种感觉，说不清是什么抛瓦，但是就那样出现，让他说不出口，却又还挺喜欢。  
隔天早上哥被压醒，弟变回来，一吨人形白狗垮在哥身上。哥喘不过气。弟醒了，神清气爽，一打量自己变回来了，抬起头眼睛闪闪看着哥，维吉尔！我回来了！太好了！早上好老哥！  
但丁，哥说，变回去。  
END


End file.
